


The Ark

by BlindDumbLuck



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Slow Burn, There is a lot of relationship stuff between Arcade and Noah, follows the games plot but later there is other things too, proceeds slowly but surely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindDumbLuck/pseuds/BlindDumbLuck
Summary: Friendships, heartbreak and rebuilding society.Noah Barnaby's story after he wakes up a different man, with no memories of his own.





	The Ark

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any criticism and thoughts in the comments! I really appreciate them.  
> Updates are irregular but chapters come out faster if interest is being shown.  
> (beta'd by ibunxi)

i have decided to start reworking the story completely so the story would process to the point i want it to.


End file.
